The General Clinical Research Center contains the following facilities: 8 beds, a diet kitchen, a Physiological Observation Room, 2 Core Laboratories, 1 Isotope Laboratory. The staff includes: Program Director, Biochemist Consultant, 3 biochemistry technicians, 1 laboratory assistant, 1 dietitian, 1 administrative secretary, 1 clerk typist, 8 R.N.'s, 2 aides, 1 orderly, and 1 ward clerk. Patients suitable for clinical investigation are admitted to the Center. On-going projects: Natural History of Renal Diseases; Effects of Synthetic Thyrotropin Releasing Factor on the Pituitary-Thyroid Axis in Man; Intermediary Metabolism in Pregnancy; Regulations of Endogenous Fuels; Experimental Chemotherapy of Choriocarcinoma; Studies on Memory; Evaluation of Homologous Renal Transplantation; Renal Pressor System in End-Stage Renal Disease; Adrenergic Receptors and Renin Release; Physiologic Studies of Radio-Iodine-Labeled Factor VIII; Study of Intestinal Bypass in Management of Morbid Obesity.